


What A Vamp

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comics, DC Comics Rebirth, DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Shoujo-ai, Vampires, Werewolves, girlslove, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: 'With a few jumps she was on the ground, advancing on her new prey with the speed of light. The redhead turned around a lot faster than the average human, but she had no time to register this as Harley sank her teeth deep into her neck.'Harley was out looking for blood, but her latest prey might be more than she bargained for.





	

Harley dangled her feet over the ledge of the roof. She casually blew a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. She’d been sitting here for way too long, waiting for a suitable prey to come up. This alley was her favorite spot to catch humans. Most people who came here were easy to catch, and the police had already given up on this place. The type of person that came to this part of town wasn’t the kind of person that would be easily reported as missing anyways. Perfect for a vampire like her to find some food. 

She perched up when she saw a man coming her way. He was no more than a silhouette, his shadow walking fast along the row of houses on the street. Harley prepared to jump. Nobody could see her up here, carefully balancing on her high heels. Just as she was about to attack, she heard a soft noise. Another shadow slithered towards them. This time it was clearly a woman, her shapes and features obscured by the shadows but not invisible. She was gorgeous, but her eyes had a certain sense of danger about them. Harley quickly licked her lips. This was a very pleasant surprise. She looked a lot tastier than her previous target.   
The woman below her approached the man and reached for his shoulder. Her lips curled up in a strange combination between a smile and a grin. Her hands trailed along his neck and gripped his throat firmly in one smooth motion. There was barely any time for the man to shriek in surprise before she twisted and broke his neck with a dry ‘pop’. The corpse dropped to the ground. Nobody paid any attention to the two. Nobody except Harley, who was following Ivy’s motions with a fixed fascination.

With a few jumps she was on the ground, advancing on her new prey with the speed of light. The redhead turned around a lot faster than the average human, but she had no time to register this as Harley sank her teeth deep into her neck. Ivy yelled in surprise and grabbed her hands, trying to pull her off. That cost her surprisingly few effort. Harley jumped back and sneered.   
‘Yuck! That is disgusting! Do you have like, blood cancer or something? Christ-ouch. Right. Vampire. No biblical expressions. But seriously. What the Hell. ’  
Ivy looked at her with raised eyebrows. ‘Really? If you’re a vampire, shouldn’t you know better than trying to drink a werewolf’s blood? Don’t worry, I’m as disgusted as you are’

The vampire narrowed her eyes and leaned in. ‘Oh?’, she said, curiosity on her face. ‘So you’re a werewolf. Hmm. You’re a bit less…hairy than I’d expected.’ Ivy playfully frowned at her and gave a soft push against her chest. ‘Thanks for the compliment, you overrated mosquito. No would you please let me eat in peace?’ Harley gasped and pretended to be shocked. ‘So that’s why they told me to stay away from werewolves. You’re not dangerous, just rude!’, she exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off every syllable. ‘I’m seriously so offended right now.’  
The werewolf laughed. ‘Not dangerous? That sounds a bit like a challenge, don’t you think?’   
‘Does it? I’ve always liked a challenge. Besides, the rule to stay away from werewolves doesn’t really bother me. In fact,’ she said, draping her arm around her,’ no rule ever does. So how about you get me a new, better prey, and then I’ll suck your neck in a slightly less painful way.’ 

Ivy laughed and put her hand on Harley’s hip. ‘Slightly less painful? Hmmm. Sounds good. All right then, vamp. As long as we can go to my house. I’m not doing anything in a coffin.’ ‘Really? I’d love to see you in a coffin!’, Harley said cheerfully. A grin pulled her red lips up. Her old prey lay forgotten on the street. She was eating out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Why the fuck does anyone ship Harley with the joker when you could also be appreciating her beautiful plant gf. I'm salty.))


End file.
